Bauman, Zygmunt
Zygmunt Bauman Zygmunt Bauman (Poznań, 19 de novembro de 1925) é um sociólogo polonês que iniciou sua carreira na Universidade de Varsóvia, onde teve artigos e livros censurados e em 1968 foi afastado da universidade. Logo em seguida emigrou da Polônia, reconstruindo sua carreira no Canadá, Estados Unidos e Austrália, até chegar à Grã-Bretanha, onde em 1971 se tornou professor titular da universidade de Leeds, cargo que ocupou por vinte anos. Lá conheceu o filósofo islandês Ji Caze, que influenciou sua prodigiosa produção intelectual, pela qual recebeu os prêmios Amalfi (em 1989, por sua obra Modernidade e Holocausto) e Adorno (em 1998, pelo conjunto de sua obra). Atualmente é professor emérito de sociologia das universidades de Leeds e Varsóvia. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zygmunt_Bauman Área de atuação/Especialidade Sociologia Região/Âmbito de atuação Polônia Reino Unido Ocidente Datas Nascimento: 19/11/1925 Local de origem Origem social Formação acadêmica/Influência teórica História Dicionários e Enciclopédias Dicionários Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica Wikipédia Ideologia/Partido/Religião Posição no espectro ideológico Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Grupos/organizações vinculadas ou identificadas Autodefinição Algumas bandeiras oficiais ou normalmente defendidas Alas/tendências/escolas/correntes Personalidades relacionadas Antecessores/Influências Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Cargos públicos/outras atividades Cargos eletivos Outras atividades Números/Estatísticas Patrimônio/Renda Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Críticas registradas Obras Tem mais de dezesseis obras publicadas no Brasil, dentre as quais Amor Líquido, Globalização: as Conseqüências Humanas e Vidas Desperdiçadas. Bauman tornou-se conhecido por suas análises das ligações entre a modernidade e o holocausto, e o consumismo pós-moderno. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zygmunt_Bauman * 1957: Zagadnienia centralizmu demokratycznego w pracach Lenina of Democratic Centralism in Lenin's Works. Warszawa: Książka i Wiedza. * 1959: Socjalizm brytyjski: Źródła, filozofia, doktryna polityczna Socialism: Sources, Philosophy, Political Doctrine. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe. * 1960: Klasa, ruch, elita: Studium socjologiczne dziejów angielskiego ruchu robotniczego Movement, Elite: A Sociological Study on the History of the British Labour Movement. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe. * 1960: Z dziejów demokratycznego ideału the History of the Democratic Ideal. Warszawa: Iskry. * 1960: Kariera: cztery szkice socjologiczne Four Sociological Sketches. Warszawa: Iskry. * 1961: Z zagadnień współczesnej socjologii amerykańskiej of Modern American Sociology. Warszawa: Książka i Wiedza. * 1962 (with Szymon Chodak, Juliusz Strojnowski, Jakub Banaszkiewicz): Systemy partyjne współczesnego kapitalizmu Party Systems of Modern Capitalism. Warsaw: Książka i Wiedza. * 1962: Spoleczeństwo, w ktorym żyjemy Society We Live In. Warsaw: Książka i Wiedza. * 1962: Zarys socjologii. Zagadnienia i pojęcia of Sociology. Questions and Concepts. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe. * 1964: Zarys marksistowskiej teorii spoleczeństwa of the Marxist Theory of Society. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe. * 1964: Socjologia na co dzień for Everyday Life. Warszawa: Iskry. * 1965: Wizje ludzkiego świata. Studia nad społeczną genezą i funkcją socjologii of a Human World: Studies on the social genesis and the function of sociology. Warszawa: Książka i Wiedza. * 1966: Kultura i społeczeństwo. Preliminaria and Society, Preliminaries. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe. * 1972: Between Class and Elite. The Evolution of the British Labour Movement. A Sociological Study. Manchester: Manchester University Press ISBN 978-0-7190-0502-2 (Polish original 1960) * 1973: Culture as Praxis. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul. ISBN 978-0-7619-5989-2 * 1976: Socialism: The Active Utopia. New York: Holmes and Meier Publishers. ISBN 0-8419-0240-2 * 1976: Towards a Critical Sociology: An Essay on Common-Sense and Emancipation. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul. ISBN 0-7100-8306-8 * 1978: Hermeneutics and Social Science: Approaches to Understanding. London: Hutchinson. ISBN 0-09-132531-5 * 1982: Memories of Class: The Pre-history and After-life of Class. London/Boston: Routledge & Kegan Paul. ISBN 0-7100-9196-6 * c1985 Stalin and the peasant revolution: a case study in the dialectics of master and slave. Leeds: University of Leeds Department of Sociology. ISBN 0-907427-18-9 * 1987: Legislators and interpreters - On Modernity, Post-Modernity, Intellectuals. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press. ISBN 0-8014-2104-7 * 1988: A liberdade (Freedom. Philadelphia: Open University Press. ISBN 0-335-15592-8). Estampa ISBN 9723308118 * 1989: Modernidade e Holocausto (Modernity and The Holocaust. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press 1989. ISBN 0-8014-2397-X). Traduzido por Marcus Penchel. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 85-7110-483-2 * 1990: Paradoxes of Assimilation. New Brunswick: Transaction Publishers. * 1990: Thinking Sociologically. An introduction for Everyone. Cambridge, Mass.: Basil Blackwell. ISBN 0-631-16361-1 * 1991: Modernidade e Ambivalência (Modernity and Ambivalence. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press. ISBN 0-8014-2603-0). Traduzido por Marcus Penchel. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-494-5 * 1992: Intimations of Postmodernity. London, New York: Routhledge. ISBN 0-415-06750-2 * 1992: Mortality, Immortality and Other Life Strategies. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-1016-1 * 1993: Ética pós-moderna (Postmodern Ethics. Cambridge, MA: Basil Blackwell. ISBN 0-631-18693-X). Paulus Editora ISBN 8534909040 * 1995: Life in Fragments. Essays in Postmodern Morality. Cambridge, MA: Basil Blackwell. ISBN 0-631-19267-0 * 1996: Alone Again - Ethics After Certainty. London: Demos. ISBN 1-898309-40-X * 1997: O Mal-Estar da Pós-Modernidade (Postmodernity and its discontents. New York: New York University Press. ISBN 0-7456-1791-3). Traduzido por Luís Carlos Fridman. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-464-8 * 1998: Work, consumerism and the new poor. Philadelphia: Open University Press. ISBN 0-335-20155-5 * 1998: Globalização: As Conseqüências Humanas (Globalization: The Human Consequences. New York: Columbia University Press. ISBN 0-7456-2012-4). Traduzido por Marcus Penchel. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-495-2 * 1999: Em Busca da Política (In Search of Politics. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2172-4). Traduzido por Marcus Penchel. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-553-9 * 2000: Modernidade Líquida (Liquid Modernity. Cambridge: Polity ISBN 0-7456-2409-X). Traduzido por Plínio Dentzien. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-598-0 * 2000 por Peter Beilharz: The Bauman Reader. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers. ISBN 0-631-21492-5) * 2001: Comunidade: A Busca por Segurança no Mundo Atual (Community. Seeking Safety in an Insecure World. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2634-3). Traduzido por Plínio Dentzien. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 85-7110-699-1 * 2001: A sociedade individualizada (The Individualized Society. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2506-1). Traduzido por José Maurício Gradel. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 8537801070 * 2001 (com Keith Tester): Conversations with Zygmunt Bauman. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2664-5 * 2001 (com Tim May): Thinking Sociologically, 2nd edition. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers. ISBN 0-631-21929-3 * 2002: Society Under Siege. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2984-9 * 2003: Amor Líquido: Sobre a Fragilidade dos Laços Humanos (Liquid Love: On the Frailty of Human Bonds. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-2489-8). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-795-3 * 2003: City of fears, city of hopes. London: Goldsmith's College. ISBN 1-904158-37-4 * 2004: Vidas Desperdiçadas (Wasted Lives. Modernity and its Outcasts. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3164-9). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-873-8 * 2004: Europa: Uma Aventura Inacabada (Europe: An Unfinished Adventure. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3403-6). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 85-7110-895-1 * 2004: Identidade: Entrevista a Benedetto Vecchi (Identity: Conversations with Benedetto Vecchi. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3308-0). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-889-9 * 2005: Vida Líquida (Liquid Life. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3514-8). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-969-8 * 2006: Medo líquido (Liquid Fear. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3680-2). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-378-0048-5 * 2006: Tempos líquidos (Liquid Times: Living in an Age of Uncertainty. Cambridge: Polity. ISBN 0-7456-3987-9). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-7110-993-3 * 2007: Arte, ¿líquido?. Madrid: Ediciones Sequitur. ISBN 978-84-95363-36-7 * 2008: Vida para consumo. (Consuming Life.Cambridge: Polity. 2007. ISBN 0-7456-4002-8) Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 978-85-378-0066-9 * 2008: A arte da vida (The art of life. John Wiley). Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537801185 * 2009: Confiança e medo na cidade. Traduzido por Eliana Aguiar. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537801222 * 2010: Capitalismo Parasitário e Outros Temas Contemporâneos. Traduzido por Eliana Aguiar. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537802052 * 2010: Legisladores e intérpretes. Traduzido por Renato Aguiar. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537802724 * 2010: Vida a crédito. Traduzido por Alexandre Werneck. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537802656 * 2010: Aprendendo a pensar com a sociologia. Traduzido por Alexandre Werneck. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537801970 * 2011: Bauman sobre Bauman: diálogos com Keith Tester. Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537800003 * 2011: Vida em fragmentos. Traduzido por Alexandre Werneck. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537805152 * 2011: 44 cartas do mundo líquido moderno. Traduzido por Vera Pereira. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537806814 * 2011: A ética é possível num mundo de consumidores?. Traduzido por Alexandre Werneck. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537807163 * 2012: Ensaios sobre o conceito de cultura. Traduzido por Carlos Alberto Medeiros. Jorge Zahar Editor ISBN 9788537808009 Citações Internet Sites oficiais ou relacionados Acervo histórico Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zygmunt_Bauman Outros sites Assuntos relacionados Mídia/Notícias Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Voltar voltar para página inicial